Nothing
by angelofthanatos
Summary: Nico felt unwanted, cast-out, disliked, hurt, confused all his life. It would be a relief to feel nothing for once. One-sided Perico/Perico/Pernico WHATEV. Reviews and favorites are appreciated! :D


He stood at the edge of the cliff; the harsh winds whipped around him, making him shiver and pull his aviator jacket even closer to his body. The rain droplets pelted mercilessly on his exposed gaunt face, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nobody cared, except maybe his half-sister. Guilt pierced his heart at the thought of leaving Hazel all alone. _No, she isn't alone, _he chided himself, _and she has friends. And Frank, too. _You _are the one who is all alone. _Sure, she'd cry for a bit. But she'll get over him eventually. He stepped closer, the slippery gravel crumbling, almost making him fall. He could see the ocean below him, the waves crashing on jagged rocks that jutted out from the waters. He was shivering all over from the cold, but he didn't care. One more step, and he'd feel nothing. Just one more... but he couldn't. As much as he hated it, there was still a tiny sliver of hope in his cold, broken heart. _Maybe he'll come and save me. Maybe he cares._ He laughed out loud derisively. Yeah, right. Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood's hero, Annabeth Chase's soul mate, coming to save _him? _A pale, ghostly boy who nobody cared about? _That'll be the day, _he thought. He had loved him ever since the day they'd met and Percy still thought Nico had a crush on Annabeth. Another laugh escaped his lips, which were now tinged blue. Great. He was going to have a ghastly smile on his face as he plummeted towards his death. _Dense Seaweed Brain, _he thought. He stared at the storm, lightning flashing occasionally inside the dark clouds. In a way, it was beautiful. Beautiful, yet destructive. Nico was glad he could see such a sight before leaving the mortal world forever. He wished he could see Percy's face one last time, but that would be too much to ask for. He closed his eyes, leaned forward... and leapt off the cliff.

He twisted his body in mid-air so that he could still catch a glimpse of the raging sky. A dark figure stood from where he'd jumped, shouting frantically. Nico couldn't make out the speaker's face, and neither could he hear what he or she was yelling. He gasped when he felt the icy cold water lapping at his feet, and finally pain, as he was impaled on the jagged rocks. He could hear the voices of the dead, reaching out to him, calling him. He would be one of them soon. He was facing upward, so he could see that the figure on top of the cliff had jumped in after him. _Stupid idiot, _he thought. Now he had company on the way to the Underworld. But instead of being pierced on the sharp rocks beside Nico, the water swallowed up the figure. A small part of Nico that was still aware of his surroundings was shocked. Only one person in the camp could do that. His heart fluttered feebly. Percy willed the waters to lead him to where Nico had been impaled. Nico was muttering deliriously now, crying out for Hazel, Bianca, and his mother, switching alternately from Italian to English. He could see the sky flashing with lightning, thunder rumbling. _Beautiful, _he thought. But he was pretty sure that the sky didn't have sea-green eyes full of concern and anger. _Beautiful._ He was vaguely aware of Percy carefully lifting him up from the jagged spire of rocks. He cradled the son of Hades in his arms. In a cruel twist of fate, he got his wish now, as he gazed up at the sun-tanned face he'd grown to love. It was too late. He couldn't be saved now. Tears ran down the son of the sea god's face. "Don't cry, don't cry" he reached out and patted Percy's face. He could feel his body slowly being detached from consciousness, so he did what any desperate person would do: he grabbed the front of Percy's orange camp shirt and kissed him; a quick press of Nico's cold lips to Percy's soft, warm ones. "_Ti amo, Percy. Sei importante per me." _Nico was trembling all over now, and he took a shaky breath as he finished his last words. "_Sei tutto per me. Sono innamorato. Ti voglio." _ He patted Percy's face once more, which was now dripping with rainwater and tears. "I love you." he said, barely audible. His hand dropped and his body slackened in Percy's grip. Percy wailed in grief and rage, the storm boiling around him. "UNFAIR!" he screamed. "I didn't know! I'm sorry, Nico. I'm sorry." He sobbed. Nico watched from above, his soul floating over the pitiful scene; a deathly pale boy in the arms of another sobbing boy. But he didn't feel anything now. He felt nothing. Nothing.


End file.
